The Darkness
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: The darkness calls him and the darkness resides in her heart. They just want to get away from it, but they might just overcome it together. A very useless ONESHOT guys, sorry if it's not good enough right now


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Hey guys, a second story in the same half hour?! WOOOOW! I'm just trying to show you guys that I am indeed still alive. As I said on Tumblr (you may not know because you're not following me) but I am on a hiatus (basically) I think I kinda just came out of it? Not sure...Well as you guys know, whenever I have writers block, I just write a bunch of oneshots to act like I am still here :) Good plan right?

**XxlighterxX **requested that I write a Juvia x Rogue fanfic. I actually have written maybe about three last year and I never bothered to get them up on the website. Their message just made me change my mind and actually upload one for once :D

If you guys want to follow me on tumblr, I think the link is on my profile, if not it's .com If that doesn't show up (because when uploading chapters, sometimes words are cut off for some stupid reason) it's dark-gothic-lolita. This way, you can stay updated on things that I'm doing, that I'm planning or maybe some advice on if you want to write (not like I'm any good, but I try to help)

I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors!

* * *

**The Darkness**

**Oneshot**

**Juvia's POV**

No one knew of my darkness. No one knew of the beast and the monster that was called my soul. They didn't know. They didn't understand. I knew Gray thought I had a worthless crush on him, and who knows, maybe it was. But it was the only thing that kept me sane, even if I did take it to the extreme level where I myself had to call it stalking.

They just didn't understand did they? They thought it was all a joke, that I was funny to embarrass Gray all the time, but it's not. He may have taken away the rain, but he never took away the darkness. Freed was right from the beginning. I would always be a Phantom girl, even if Gajeel-kun himself was now a Fairy boy. It hurt to know that.

I've tried many times. Tried to kill myself, and none of them know. None of the members in the guild know of this. It's not like I expect for them to understand anyway. They wouldn't know of this pain that I go through daily. I don't want to burden them with any of my troubles anyway, it wouldn't seem fair to the guild. They've done so much for me by giving me a 'family' to love, to be loved, but that's all they can do. This darkness drowns me every time.

* * *

**Normal POV**

They both stared at one another, one was sitting and the other was standing. "W-what are you doing here?" Rogue all but choked out. She shouldn't be here. They had planned that they wouldn't meet each other again like this. Not after the first few times they keep on bumping into each other.

"Juvia came to get rid of the darkness within her...Rogue...Juvia thought Rogue had stopped trying to...What will Frosch do?"

Rogue turned around to look back at the ground in shame. He had been caught...trying to kill himself, and again, he was stopped by Juvia. "Whatever it is, can't be bad this time. Rogue-kun isn't trying to get Juvia into a suicide pact with him." She tried to make the atmosphere lighter by making a joke, but when he wasn't responding, she sighed and hesitantly took a few steps towards him, then sat down next to him.

"Rogue-kun never told Juvia about his problem. Why does Rogue-kun want to kill himself?" It was so harsh to say, but she had to get it out one way or the other. He turned his head off to the other side, as though he didn't want her around him. She sat even closer to him and grabbed his hand, feeling hurt that he wouldn't answer her. Was it because of the rouble his future self had caused?

"Rogue-kun, please tell Juvia. She can try to help." He laughed harshly, all humour gone and his crimson eyes fell on her. They were filled with rage, hurt and madness. Juvia couldn't help but cringe and dropped his hand as though it were too hot for her to hold.

"_You_, help _me_? Yeah right You're just as bad as me! You're just a depressed girl who tries to kill herself all the time and the guy she loves doesn't love her back. You definitely _can't _help me!" Juvia's eyes widened and when Rogue had realised what he had said, he looked away in shame.

"Rogue-kun is right, Juvia obviously can't help. Juvia is sorry she bothered you." She got up and ran on without looking back and ignored the calls of the distressed shadow dragon slayer that was calling her to come back. She even heard him chase after her which made her run on faster, tears pouring out of her eyes immediately. She ran on until she was sure that he had given up and then she ran on in the rain that she caused, back to Fairy Hills.

She got to the door and there was Levy and Erza, blinking in surprise at the way she had abruptly opened the door. "Juvia, are you okay?" The girl tried to smile and for once, she was actually drenched in water which made the two other mages even more worried. The darkness was creeping at the side of Juvia's vision.

"Juvia is just fine."

With that, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forwards into their arms.

~x~

"She has a very high fever, not to mention that her magic supplies are very low. She'll need to rest for as long as she can, and her recovery may take up to a few weeks. Okay, now I've given you all enough information, you humans can scram. NOW!" Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were out of there in a hurry with Lucy also hot on their tails. Erza and Levy took their time along with Wendy before they too left.

Porlyusica sighed before she went to the back room. She heard some movement at her door and when she came to yell at some Fairy Tail members to tell them that she was safe in her care, her eyes locked gazes with a red eyed dragon slayer that wasn't Gajeel. He looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting her to have come back so quickly. She gave him a heavy glare before going back to what she was doing, clearly letting him stay there. He sighed in relief before sitting down in a chair next to Juvia's bed.

He had followed her back to Fairy Hills, and from a distance, he saw her faint in Erza and Levy's arms. Immediately he knew that he was the cause of it. If he hadn't been so harsh to her, maybe she wouldn't have been in this situation. He then noticed something on her arms. It was like her veins were turning...purple? He was going to call out to Porlyusica and ask if it was her doing, but when her breathing was being cut short, he knew it was something else.

"Porlyusica-san! Get in here!" He heard her huffing at him and how rude he was being, but when she noticed Juvia, her eyes went wide. "She has poison in her veins! But there isn't enough time to make an antidote...YOU!" Rogue jumped as though she was blaming him for it. "You're a dragon slayer, so this poison should be harmless to you! Bite into the veins on her wrist and suck it out of her! Are you willing to do that?"

She got her answer when Rogue grabbed Juvia's wrist and bit into her arm using his canines. Immediately, he began to suck out the venom and he was surprised that none of her blood was drawn along with it. Slowly, but surely, her breathing returned to normal but when Porlyusica checked, she still had a fever, but she should be alright now. Her eyes slowly opened and she noticed two people looking at her. "Porlyusica-san...Rogue-kun...Juvia is still alive?" She sounded so weak. The old woman grew angry.

"You foolish girl, you tried to _kill _yourself?!" Juvia smiled a little bit, but in pain. "Yes, Juvia did...because she has...so much dark...ness within her...Juvia is so tired..." She wanted to close her eyes, but Rogue shook her and her eyes rolled open again. "Juvia is awake...Why is Rogue-kun here?" The woman took that as her time to leave as she went to make some new medicine for Juvia.

"I'm here because I hurt your feelings. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Juvia, what I said back there, I'm sorry. Stay awake!" She gave him an angry, but extremely tired look. "Juvia is awake!"

He nodded. "You wanted to know about me right?" She nodded and Rogue took a deep breath. This was information that no one knew about. "Shadows...they always call me. They always say things that I don't want to do. It's like they're pure evil. I can't resist them sometimes and I know that one day, someone is going to get hurt because of it, but I don't want that. I don't want people to become hurt just because of me. I wanted to be rid of this darkness for good."

Juvia's hand found his and she squeezed it as tightly as she could, which wasn't very hard at all. She gave him a smile. "Maybe we can both overcome our darkness...together?" The light in her eyes, it wasn't like he had ever seen before. In fact, this was the only time that he had ever seen her look so alive. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was something his future self had been lacking. He hadn't told anyone around him of his living nightmare and he went through everything himself, resulting in the death of Frosch and him finally losing it. He gripped Juvia's hand tighter, trying to keep her awake for as long as possible so that she wouldn't slip between his fingers. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Yeah, maybe we should."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA So very SHORT! I'm not planning on writing anymore guys, so don't tell me to or don't ask if I'm continuing because this is a ONESHOT for a reason. You know that episode (it wasn't a chapter so if you only read the manga and don't watch the anime, you won't know what I'm talking about) where Juvia was having a conflict with herself about how she wants Gray to win but then she doesn't want anyone in the guild to have him or something like that (can't remember for sure) but Juvia showed pure evil in that episode.

I thought it would be fun to get that into here along with Rogue. Yes, I am aware that I could have gone into deeper information with this story about their want for suicide, but I really didn't want to do that. Not really my sort of scene, though I'm pretty sure I may end up doing some sort of story like that one day. Yes, this was a very half assed story, but meh.

Don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! Love you guys to my CORE!

Don't forget to follow me on tumblr as well, you get loads of information on there! It's because I have a thing against deceiving people into thinking I have a chapter up for them when really it's just useless extra information. I hate it when people do that to me so I won't do that to others.

Lolita-chan


End file.
